Tattoo
by Sherene Taylor
Summary: I got the idea from Jordan Sparks' song Tattoo. I thought of this so hope you like it i know i enjoyed writing it


**Bold- Lyrics**

_Italics- Thoughts_

" "- Character speaks

############

She entered the ball room looking more beautiful then ever. The music stopped as everyone turned and looked at the beautiful woman as she descended down the staircase as if she were walking on air. She wore a beautiful strapless sequin black floor length evening ball gown which brought out her mesmerizing dark silvery purple eyes as her long silky soft black hair cascaded over her shoulder.

_**Oh, Oh, Oh**_

_**No matter what you say about love**_

_**I keep coming back for more**_

_**Keep my hand in the fire**_

_**Sooner or later I get what I'm asking for**_

"You look beautiful Kagome" a beautiful silver haired man said as he took her hand in his escorting her to the dance floor.

_**No matter what you say about life**_

_**I learn every time I bleed**_

_**The truth is a stranger**_

_**Soul is in danger I gotta let my spirit be free**_

"Thank you Inu. You look handsome yourself" she said softly putting her hands on his shoulders.

_**To admit that I was wrong**_

_**And then change my mind**_

_**Sorry but I have to move on and leave you behind**_

It's been a while since he held the love of his life like this. He was a real ass 500 years ago as he chased after his past but he realized the little care free woman in his arms was his life.

"Kagome" he said softly in her ear "I love you and I'm sorry for everything"

She looked up and saw sorrow, love, sincerity and hope in his eyes.

_**I cant waist time to give it a moment**_

_**I realize nothing broken**_

_**No need to worry 'bout everything I've done**_

_**Live every second like it was my last one**_

_**Don't look back at a new direction**_

_**I loved you once needed protection**_

'_KAGOME!' her friends screamed once Naraku got a hold of her._

'_Inu..Yasha' she breathed softly wincing in pain as the tentacle squeezed her. She looked over and saw Inuyasha was nowhere to be found._

'_He isn't coming for you Miko' Naraku chuckled 'Kana' he called 'Show her the half-breed'_

'_Yes Master' Kana said with voice with no emotion._

'_No' she cried as she saw the image of her lover in the arms of his past kissing._

_**You're still apart of everything I do**_

_**You're on my heart just like a tattoo**_

"I love you too and always will no matter what" she said softly looking into his hope filled golden eyes with a soft hand cupping his cheek.

_**Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you**_

_**I'll always have you, I'll always have you**_

_**I'm sick of playing all of these games**_

'_I_ _love you Kagome and no other' he said kissing her cheek._

'_I love you too Inu' she said softly placing a light kiss on his lips before falling asleep in his arms._

_She woke up to the cold night air surrounding her just to see him running after her soul collectors._

_**It's not about taking sides**_

_**When I look in the mirror didn't deliver**_

_**It hurt enough to think that I could**_

'_How could you Inu' she thought with silent tears as she watched the love of her life kissing Kikiyuo passionately. Even more passionately then he ever did her._

_**Stop, admit that I'm wrong**_

_**And then change my mind **_

_**Sorry but I gotta be strong and leave you behind**_

"But I am no longer in love with you" she said softly removing her hand from his cheek as his eyes died.

_**Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you**_

_**I'll always have you**_

"Are you ready love" a soft deep vice came from behind. She turned and saw her true lover with eyes filled with love and sincerity gazing down at her.

She gave him a smile that was just for him before looking back at Inuyasha.

"I will always love you Inu" softly as looked deep into his eyes with kindness before slowly leaving his person. She took the offered hand from the gorgeous silver hair man behind her and walked off with his arm around her waist holding her close and lovingly.

_**If I live every moment**_

_**Won't change any moment**_

_**Still apart of me and you**_

_**I will never regret you**_

_**Still the memory of you**_

_**Marks everything I do**_

'_Get back here Kagome' he playfully growled chasing his prey._

'_No way' she laughed as he ran with his ramen._

'_Aaahhh' she screamed in laugher when he appeared right in front of her making her crash into his embrace._

'_Caught Ya' he growled playfully before claiming her lips._

He loved her smile….Her voice…Her care free, loving, kind, and sweet personality.

_**Just like a tattoo**_

_**I'll always have you**_

He watched painfully as the love of his life walked away with his half brother leaving him in the cold.

He loves her more then anything but screwed it up with his indiscretions making her run into the arms of his brother. His heart ached for her smile, for her touch, he laugh and her love. His heart screamed for her and her alone but faith didn't deem him worthy enough.

**I'll always have you**

"I love you my Sesshomaru" she said softly as her small hands fisted in his air as he held her close with his arms encircling her waist.

"I love you too my mate" he kissed her passionately making her mind go foggy and her knees weak as her held her tighter for support.

'_I will always have you and never let you go my love'_


End file.
